Texture synthesis, also known as detail synthesis, is an important issue in the field of image or video processing as it has garnered lots of attentions in recent years. Texture synthesis can be commonly seen in areas of image processing such as image imprinting, 3D rendering, and so forth. For video processing, one of the challenges is for an image to maintain sufficient details after the image has undergone scaling up, compression, or other operations. Typically, after an image has been enlarged or compressed, the image would suffer a loss of details and a lowering of frequencies. Therefore, endeavors have been made to ameliorate the loss of details in an image by techniques such as texture synthesis.
However, such endeavors are not without difficult challenges. For example, any method used to increase details of an image should not be applied in plain locations of an image in which not a lot of details were present in the original image. Therefore, one of the challenges is to provide appropriate texture synthesis for a single frame.
Further, a video includes multiple frames of images, and an image is often not stationary but comes with motions. Currently, the technology with regard to providing video texture synthesis for an image that is not static but mostly dynamic is hardly mature as there are actually not a lot of solutions in this area of image processing. Alignment of details with global and local motions from frame to frame is another one of the challenges regardless of whether an image is static or dynamic. Especially for an image that is dynamic, without applying appropriate measures to align synthesized details, the image may generate flickers which may render the video difficult to watch.